Decentralized communication protocols, such as Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), allow communication sessions without the need of centralized call control. Such communication protocols allow devices to exchange media with one another directly, rather than through an intermediary, such as a call manager. Each device establishes an independent control and media stream with its peers.